


We Race as One

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: f1 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: Jade Raikkonen is just starting her first season as a formula one Driver but she has a surprise heading her way when the team she is racing for also has her Husband Kimi but something happens halfway through the season.
Relationships: Kimi Raikkonen/Jade Raikkonen
Series: f1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052936
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

So this is the first attempt at a story to do with formula one so it will start with the free practice sessions and on from there for the f1 races of the season so to introduce the lineup for the teams.

Racers  
Nationality  
Race Team  
Alexander Albon  
Thai-British  
Red Bull Racing  
Jade Raikkonen  
Finnish-British  
Alfa Romeo Racing  
Carlos Sainz  
Spanish  
McLaren  
Charles LeClerc  
Monegasque  
Ferrari  
Daniel Riccardo  
Australian  
Renault  
Daniil Kvyat  
Russian  
Alpha Tauri  
Estaban Ocon  
French  
Renault  
George Russell  
British  
Williams  
Kevin Magnussen  
Danish  
Haas  
Kimi Raikkonen  
Finnish  
Alfa Romeo Racing  
Lance Stroll  
Canadian  
Racing Point  
Lando Norris  
British  
McLaren  
Lewis Hamilton  
British  
Mercedes  
Max Verstappen  
Dutch  
Red Bull Racing  
Nicholas Larifi  
Canadian  
Williams  
Pierre Gasly  
French  
Alpha Tauri  
Romain Grosjean  
French  
Haas  
Sebastian Vettel  
German  
Ferrari  
Sergio Perez  
Mexican  
Racing Point  
Valtteri Bottas  
Finnish  
Mercedes

So from here, you will see a few changes with teams and mid-season there will be a driver switch so here it goes this is just a quick intro to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Free Practice One: Melbourne, Australia.

Commentator one: welcome to the first free practice session of the new season, we are in Melbourne, Australia and we welcome the new driver for this season Jade Raikkonen, who is seated in the Alpha Romeo alongside Kimi Raikkonen.

Commentator two: sorry to interrupt you there but why do you think Kimi and Jade share the same last name?

Commentator one: could be because they are brother and sister we could speculate that but we won't know till the driver's conference if that question comes up.

While the commentators were talking the camera had focused on Jade sitting in her Alpha Romeo waiting for the free practice session to start ok she knew the free practice sessions were not important but she also knew it would help her team set the care to how she felt comfortable or set the car to how she drives.

Then the camera moved to the next person which was Alexander Albon in the Red bull Garage, he was also sitting in his car though he was under pressure this season as if he doesn't help his teammate Max Verstappen then he could be moved to another team next year.

Then the camera moved again to Car number 77 Valtteri Bottas at the Mercedes Garage, he was just leaving the garage as the first of three free practice sessions had started.

Out on the track for the free practice session one was:

Alexander Albon.

Max Verstappen.

Kimi Raikkonen.

Jade Raikkonen.

Kevin Magnussen.

Romain Grosjean.

Lewis Hamilton.

Valtteri Bottas.

Lando Norris.

Carlos Sainz.

Pierre Gasly.

Daniil Kvyat.

Charles Leclerc.

Sebastian Vettel.

Sergio Perez.

Lance Stroll.

Daniel Riccardo.

Estaban Ocon.

George Russell.

Nicholas Latifi.

With them all racing on track to see who would sit top for the end of free practice one it also gives you the provisional of who might be on the pole when it comes to qualifying.

Commentator one: So the first of three free practice sessions have started and all 20 racers are out on the track so we are on board with Max Verstappen for his flying lap and he has just set a personal best in sector one, so what do you think of Jade as this is her first race in Formula One?

Commentator two: Well I think she could do well if she don't let the pressure get to her she is racing with one of the most experienced racers in Kimi.

At the end of Free Practice one the standings are:

Lewis Hamilton – 1.30.886

Valtteri Bottas – 1.31.775

Max Verstappen – 1.31.776

Jade Raikkonen – 1.31.886

Kimi Raikkonen – 1.31.888

Alexander Albon- 1.32.000

Carlos Sainz – 1.32.003

Charles Leclerc – 1.32.030

Daniel Riccardo – 1.32.356

Estaban Ocon – 1.33.002

George Russell – 1.33.040

Kevin Magnussen – 1.33.050

Lance Stroll – 1.33.100

Lando Norris – 1.33.200

Nicholas Latifi – 1.33.300

Pierre Gasly – 1.33.400

Romain Grosjean – 1.33.500

Sebastian Vettel – 1.34.500

Sergio Perez – 1.34.800

Daniil Kvyat – 1.35.900

The next thing was the driver's conference.


End file.
